My Goodies
by TheDemonQueen1
Summary: Kurama dances for his health and agility, what will happen when someone sees him dancing?


-1Author: Okay so I was listening to the song Goodies by Ciara, when it hit me.

Kurama: What hit you?

Author: Um… a story….

Kurama: A story about who? (looks at Author suspiciously)

Author: (giggles nervously) Okay so on with the story! I own nothing except my wayward thoughts!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama stepped out of the shower, and knowing he was home alone wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way to his room. He had recently developed a slight obsession with American music and an American singer named Ciara in particular. He would never admit it to anyone but part of the reason he was in such good shape and had all the agility he did was because he would turn American music on and dance. If he was ever confronted about the song being on the laptop he had bought with the money from one of the many grants he had gotten to go to college he would deny knowing anything about it.

Kurama stepped into his room and locked the door then opened his laptop. He quickly opened Media Player and found the right folder. Turning the music up he put on boxers and began to dance.

_[Ciara_

_My goodies , my goodies, my goodies_

_Not my goodies!_

_[Petey Pablo_

_I got a sick reputation for handling broads_

_All I need is me a few seconds or more._

_And it's a wrap_

_Tell valet to bring my Lac_

_And I ain't coming back_

_So you can put a car right there._

Kurama let the music carry him as he swayed his hips in rhythm. Slowly the rhythm overtook him and he began to do something similar to a belly dance. He began to sing along with the music in flawless English. He had been studying the language for quite some time, but nothing beat the way he learned from music and television from America. It helped him immerse himself in the language, and learn it quickly without a Japanese accent.

_I'm the truth_

_And ain't got nothing to prove_

_And you can ask anybody_

_Cuz they seen me do it_

_Barricades, I run right through 'm_

_I'm used to 'em._

_Throw all the dirt you want it's no use._

_You still won't have a pinup in a fabulous room_

_On her back pickin' out baskets of fruit._

_(I love you boo)_

_Yeah freaky Petey love you too._

_Ha ha_

_You know how I do._

He couldn't place it but something felt different this time. He was dancing like he usually did, but he could almost feel a burning sensation on the back of his neck as if someone was watching him, but that couldn't be because he knew he was home alone. Dismissing it as his imagination he continued to stretch his muscles by dancing. He was being quieter with his singing because part of him still wasn't convinced that he was alone, even though his mother had said she was taking Shuichi and meeting his father at the office then going to a parent-teacher conference concerning Shuichi's chances of being accepted at Meiu Academy.

_[Ciara_

_You may look at me and think that I'm_

_Just a young girl_

_But I'm not just a young girl._

_Baby this is what I'm lookin' for:_

_Sexy, independent_

_Down to spend it type that's getting' his dough_

_I'm not being too dramatic that the way I gotta have it._

Suddenly Kurama stopped dancing and turned around, blushing ten different shades of red when he saw ruby eyes staring at him from the tree outside his window. When the fire demon entered the room and smirked at the fox he blushed again when he realized he was still in only his boxers.

"Um, Hiei, what are you doing?" Kurama asked.

"I could ask you the same question Fox," Hiei said smirking and taking a step closer to the startled fox, who instinctively took a step back causing Hiei's smirk to widen.

"But why are you here?" Kurama asked looking around the room for clothes, still trying to keep his distance from the smirking fire demon slowly advancing on him.

"I came to talk to you about something, but after watching you I have a better idea in mind," Hiei said eyes raking over Kurama's muscled body.

"What was it that you wanted to discuss?" Kurama asked trying to lead the conversation to safer topics than whatever idea Hiei had gotten watching him dance.

_[chorus: Ciara_

_I bet you want the goodies._

_Bet you thought about it._

_Got you all hot and bothered._

_Mad cause I talk around it._

_Lookin' for the goodies_

_Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar._

_Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh_

"I think I like this song, Fox. It is too bad it isn't in Japanese. Perhaps you can translate it for me," Hiei said smirking again when Kurama's back hit the wall.

When Kurama finally ran out of room to back up he decided that the best way to play this out would be to play along with the demon in front of him. He had started to develop feelings for the fire demon after one of their chats about Yukina, when Hiei had confessed that he wouldn't tell her because she was too good for him. Since then every time the little fire demon would come over Kurama would try to convince him that Yukina would love him despite his past and that he was no less than anyone else, but it never seemed to work. A hand on his bare shoulder startled him out of his thoughts. Hiei was only inches away from him and Kurama saw his chance to get a few more inches and possibly not have his back to a wall. After all foxes don't like to be cornered.

"Hiei, would you still like for me to translate this song for you?" Kurama said leaning towards Hiei slightly.

"Is it important for me to know, Fox?" Hiei asked startled even though he didn't show it.

"Not at all Hiei," Kurama said as he leaned in even closer allowing his lips to graze softly across Hiei's.

Just as Kurama anticipated the minute Kurama's lips grazed Hiei's, he jerked back and took a step back. Seeing his chance get more interesting Kurama started approaching Hiei, and found the rhythm of the music again and began to sway his hips in time as he advanced slowly step by step watching as Hiei backed away just as slowly as Kurama had done earlier.

_[Ciara_

_Just because you drive a benz_

_I'm not going home with you_

_You wont get no nookie or the cookies_

_I'm no rookie,_

_If you ain't_

_Sexy, independent_

_I ain't wit' it so you already know_

_I'm not being too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it_

_You may talk slick_

_Tryna hit_

_But I'm not dumb_

_I'm not being too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it_

_[chorus: Ciara_

_I bet you want the goodies._

_Bet you thought about it._

_Got you all hot and bothered._

_Mad cause I talk around it._

_Lookin' for the goodies_

_Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar._

_Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh_

Kurama couldn't have planned it better when Hiei bumped into the bed and sat down on it hard. Kurama wasn't sure what he saw in the smaller demon's eyes, but he wasn't about to back down now. He stepped back slightly and when Hiei tried to stand Kurama shook his head and pushed lightly and Hiei sat back down eyes drawn to Kurama's hips which had started to sway seductively to the music like before only with an entirely different goal in mind this time.

Kurama allowed his hand to trail slowly all over his chest lingering on his nipples, and dropping his head back and moaning slightly as his hands traveled lower over his well muscled abs. He glanced up and saw Hiei's eyes were glazed over slightly and watching Kurama's hands travel over his own body. If it had been a different situation he would have laughed at how the fire demon was clutching the sheets to stop himself from touching Kurama.

Hiei couldn't tear his eyes away from the sexy sight in front of him. He had always thought Kurama was beautiful, but now he berated himself for not realizing just how sexy the fox was. Then again it was kind of hard to notice his washboard abs under the clothes he wore. He had only admitted it to himself not long ago but he had fallen hard for his best friend. The fox was the only one besides Yukina who was always there for him and cared about him. He supposed it was natural to develop feelings for someone like him. What he couldn't believe was the fact that Kurama was suddenly beaconing him to join in the dance. Without a second thought Hiei was up and allowing his hands to roam over the beautiful fox and finding that Kurama's hands on his hips, helping him find the rhythm of the song, was even sexier than watching the fox dance alone.

_[Petey_

_So damn hot but so young_

_Still got milk on ya tongue_

_Slow down lil one_

_And you ain't got it all_

_Hey shawty_

_You think you bad but you ain't bad._

_I'll show you what bad is_

_Bad is when you capable of beatin the baddest._

_I been workin' at it ever since I came to this planet_

_And I ain't quite there yet but I'm gettin' better at it._

_Matter of fact,_

_Lemme tell it to you one mo' again_

_All I got to do is tell a girl who I am (Petey!)_

_Ain't naa chick in there dat I can't have_

_Bada boom bada bam ba bam!_

Somehow the words of the song weren't important to Kurama anymore. The only thing that mattered was the sexy demon dancing with him. Kurama slowly slipped Hiei's cloak off and tossed it behind him. He was pleasantly surprised to find that his fire demon's usual ratty black tee shirt was replaced by a tight dark blue muscle shirt.

"Gods, Hiei, you are so beautiful," Kurama whispered in his ear seductively.

"I am beginning to think this was your plan all along, Fox," Hiei replied, hands still roaming over Kurama's back, and slowly creeping to caress his chest and stomach.

Kurama gasped when Hiei's hand brushed against his nipple, "Hiei, if you want to stop, you better do it now, because if you keep that up I will ravish you."

"Is that a promise, Fox?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, Hiei, it is," Kurama replied.

"Then what about if I do this?" Hiei asked then leaned down slightly and licked Kurama's nipple before biting down gently.

Kurama gasped again. He couldn't believe this was happening. His hands trailed over Hiei's body pulling the muscle shirt up over his head and tossing it behind him as well. Then he allowed his hands to roam over the well muscled chest and teasingly pulled on the belts that held Hiei's baggy black pants on his hips.

_[Ciara_

_You're insinuating that I'm hot_

_But these goodies boy are not_

_Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top._

_No you can't call me later_

_And I don't want you number_

_I'm not changin' stories_

_Just respect the play I'm callin'_

Kurama slowly unbuckled two of the three belts holding up Hiei's pants, while slowly dancing them closer to the bed. He had dreamed of this moment for quite some time now, but didn't want to push his friend into something he didn't really want, so he pushed Hiei back into a sitting position on the bed before looking deep into ruby eyes glazed with lust.

"Hiei, you have to know that for me this won't just be sex. I love you, and I don't want this to happen if all it is is sex. I don't think I would be able to take it if you left me," Kurama said kneeling down in front of his friend eyes locked together.

"You love me?" Hiei asked shocked.

"I have for quite a while now Hiei," Kurama said looking away slightly.

Hiei wasn't sure if he could say it out loud so he carefully grasped Kurama's chin and lifted his face up and kissed him with all the love and emotion he could put into it. It was passionate but spoke volumes about Hiei's feelings.

When they broke apart for air, Hiei smiled, "I won't leave you fox."

Kurama grinned and stood, Hiei stood with him and as Kurama removed the last belt Hiei's pants fell to the floor. Kurama pushed Hiei lightly so he would sit back on the bed, then pushed again and he lay back on the bed. Kurama grinned as he looked over his lover's body. He always knew Hiei was beautiful, but laying on his bed like that he was pratically a god in Kurama's eyes.

"Fox," Hiei moaned softly.

Kurama chuckled softly and slipped out of his boxers leaning down over his soon to be lover, and kissed him deeply, hands roaming over his chest and stomach. Then he slowly trailed kisses all down Hiei's neck and across his chest nipping gently at his nipples then sucking them into his mouth, as Hiei's fingers tangled in his hair.

_[chorus: Ciara_

_I bet you want the goodies._

_Bet you thought about it._

_Got you all hot and bothered._

_Mad cause I talk around it._

_Lookin' for the goodies_

_Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar._

_Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh_

_I bet you want the goodies._

_Bet you thought about it._

_Got you all hot and bothered._

_Mad cause I talk around it._

_Lookin' for the goodies_

_Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar._

_Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh_

After a few minutes of torture Hiei flipped them over and began his own exploration of Kurama's body. Following a trail similar to the one Kurama had taken earlier Hiei slowly learned the sensitive places on his lovers body. He worked his way kissing, licking, and nipping down to Kurama's very hard member. Without warning he deep throated Kurama who threw his head back and moaned in ecstasy.

'Fox, do you have any lube, it would make things far more comfortable,' Hiei telepathically asked his lover and he growled around the member in his mouth.

Kurama groaned but reached into his hair for a seed. He was having a hard time concentrating on which seed to get but managed. Just as he forced some of his energy into the plant to make it blossom, Hiei swallowed around the head of his cock, and instead of one flower about ten or fifteen bloomed. Hiei chuckled earning another moan from the red head beneath him, but he dipped his fingers into the nectar from the flower closest to him. Slowly he fully prepared the fox then when he was about to spread the nectar on his own cock, Kurama stopped him.

"Let me do it, Koi," Kurama asked voice husky, from desire.

Hiei slowly pulled away from Kurama's member causing him to moan softly, but he dipped his own fingers into the plants nectar and then slowly reached for Hiei's member spreading the nectar over it and enjoying Hiei's moans.

Finally Hiei pulled Kurama's hand away from his cock and positioned himself at his lovers entrance, "Are you ready Fox?"

"Yes, please Hiei, I need you," Kurama said arching wantonly.

Hiei grinned and slowly but steadily began to sheath himself in Kurama. When he was finally in his lover he paused giving the fox a moment to adjust. He knew it was time to move when Kurama moaned his name and arched his back again trying to get closer to the fire demon. He pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in causing Kurama to gasp. He then set a pace, Kurama meeting his every thrust with his own hips. Soon both were panting and moaning, finally knowing that he was close Hiei reached between their bodies and gripped Kurama's cock pumping it in time with their thrusts. That was all it took for Kurama to spiral over the edge spilling his seed all over Hiei's hand and both of their stomachs. Kurama's body tightened and Hiei thrust in one more time before coming hard inside his lover.

Hiei collapsed on his lover spent. After spending a few moments catching their breath Hiei pulled out of his lover and lay down beside him on the bed. Kurama gazed up into his eyes lovingly. He had never been this happy in his life.

"I love you Hiei," Kurama said smiling at him.

"I love you too Kurama," Hiei replied.

Kurama couldn't help but hope that there was a lot to discuss about his little brother's future, because he knew he had far more to do when he saw Hiei smirk and heard him whisper, " What other songs do you dance to?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Well there you have it. Total smut, but still lots of fun!

Kurama: I can't believe you made me do that.

Author: But you looked so sexy doing it!

Kurama: (sighs) And yet, Goodies?

Author: Hey if you want to complain about the song talk to Hilu… he is my muse!

Kurama: (walks off mumbling something about killing muses)

Author: Well hope you enjoyed it! Ja ne!


End file.
